Halves of a Whole
by Tohdoh
Summary: There's never a dull moment in Sindria. Not with its expert swordsman and genius magician always at war with each other. One could say they fought like kids. Or a married couple. [Series of Sharrkan x Yamuraiha oneshots. Humor, romance, angst, and everything in between.]
1. Did I Make the Most of Loving You?

**Not long after EnEi, I fell for the Sharryamu ship pretty hard. Both canon and fanart did it in for me. Their love/hate relationship intrigues me, so here's a bunch of oneshots about everyone's favorite swordsman and magician.**

**And because I like a little challenge, I'll name every chapter title after a song I feel is suitable for the theme or situation.**

**Suggested music to hear while reading:  
****"Did I Make the Most of Loving You?" from Downton Abbey**

* * *

**Halves of a Whole (1)  
****Did I Make the Most of Loving You?**

Sharrkan first heard the fall of scrolls against stone. He rolled his eyes. Typical Yamuraiha, clumsy on foot, which explained her preference for getting around with Gravity magic. Then he heard the heavy thud of a body. Sharrkan broke into a run. He rounded the corner and found Yamuraiha kneeling on the floor, one hand pressed against her stomach and the other over her mouth.

Real concern replaced the urge to make his usual snide remark. He frowned. "Hey, you all right?"

She didn't answer. Instead she shuddered and threw up blood. He cried out her name and rushed to catch her before she collapsed. Bright red drops splashed onto his shirt, but he paid no heed to the mess. Sharrkan raised his voice over her coughing, his panic and plea for help fortunately overheard by Drakon and Hinahoho, who happened to pass by.

The next thing he knew, Yamuraiha was confined in bed, with Sinbad having everyone gathered outside the infirmary to give away the bad news. It shocked none of them; nevertheless sorrow left them reeling. Sharrkan found himself affected most of all.

"She's...dying...?" And there was nothing any of them could do. Part of him expected this to happen, but he still didn't want to believe it.

Magic, the thing she loved most, was killing her. The price she paid for protecting Sindria was a hefty, heavy one. It would cost her life. One who lived by the sword also died by the sword...Sharrkan of all people knew that and accepted it better than anyone else. It was the same for Yamuraiha.

Sharrkan trembled head to toe, and clenched a fist as rage mounted within him. "This isn't fair..." he muttered. Then he shouted, "This is so unfair, damn it!"

Sinbad regarded him with genuine sympathy. "Yamuraiha was well aware of the consequences. Still, she gives it her all for the good of Sindria. It was only a matter of time...she was ready for this from the very beginning."

"I know that, but..." Words failed Sharrkan and he could only glare at the floor in helpless rage.

Sobering solemnity reigned over Sinbad and his friends that day. Sharrkan couldn't bring himself to visit Yamuraiha. It was only after the other Generals had seen her that he mustered the courage to take his turn.

After squaring his shoulders and sucking a shaky breath, he stole into the infirmary as quietly as he could. True to what the Generals before him had said, she was still unconscious. Yamuraiha laid in bed with her eyes closed, her pale skin even paler in fatigue and sickness. Sharrkan knelt at her bedside. He heard her pained, labored breathing and the sound made his heart wrench. He tried to come up with the right words to say, but he found himself choked up with emotion that took him aback.

Yamuraiha was dying...she will die soon...she'll be dead...

Sharrkan couldn't come to terms with that awful truth. Why here? Why now?

He reached out to hold her hand. It felt cold and limp in his grip. "Hey...Yamuraiha...it's me, the sword-swinging bonehead. We always fight...but that's the thing, you know? I can't get along with people I like." Sharrkan couldn't compose himself anymore. The reality of her impending death forced its full weight upon him and he cracked. Tears flowed unchecked down his face. "I always call you weak and arrogant and nasty, but none of that's true. I'm such an idiot. What I wanted to say..." His throat tightened, rendered speechless for a moment. He grit his teeth and went on, "What I've always wanted to say is that you're strong and beautiful and amazing. Saying it too late will make me regret this for the rest of my life."

"Better late than never."

Sharrkan jerked his head up and gasped. Was he imagining things? He thought he heard her voice, barely heard through the blood pounding in his ears.

Yamuraiha stirred, and the first thing she saw was his tear-streaked face.

Sharrkan was astonished. "You...you heard me?"

"I heard everything." Her eyes watered. "Is it all true? Do you really feel that way about me?"

He squeezed her hand. "Yeah. I do."

Yamuraiha squeezed back with as much strength she could muster. Sharrkan barely felt it. Being a fighter reliant on magic, she had never been physically strong. Even now, the little strength she had would fade soon. Her smile vanished when a coughing fit seized her. Her eyes screwed shut in pain and she gasped for breath. Sharrkan helped her sit up and rubbed her back until the fit subsided. Sharrkan used a wet cloth to dab away the blood running down her eyes and mouth.

She sounded ashamed and embarrassed. "I'm sorry...you have to see me like this..."

"I don't care. You still look gorgeous."

Sharrkan had never been this nice to her. How long he had been keeping his feelings bottled up? Had he always felt this way? She wished she could see more to this side of him. She wished for more time, but her failing body wouldn't allow it. That remained the sole regret in her heart.

Sharrkan caressed her cheek with one hand, and she turned her head a little to let it become her second pillow. He wanted Yamuraiha to save her breath; for a long time neither of them said anything. Yamuraiha's eyes fluttered shut again. Sharrkan worried that she had left the world without his notice.

"Yamuraiha? You're still here?"

"Yes...I think so..." Even the simple upward movement of her eyes elicited a grimace of pain from her. "Since when did you dye your hair red? You look like Masrur."

Sharrkan's heart broke upon hearing that. He couldn't bear to tell her that the blood filming her eyes was to blame. He merely cracked a weak smile at her, taking it as a joke.

Yamuraiha turned her dimming gaze to the ceiling, fixed on something Sharrkan couldn't see. "They're flying all around me now. The Rukh. I'll be joining them soon."

His chest tightened. The last thing he wanted to hear from her was reassurance beyond his understanding, about her returning to the great flow of Rukh or whatever.

She looked back to him. "Before that happens...I want to cherish these last moments with you...while I still can."

Tears pricked his eyes. "Of course. I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you, Yamuraiha." Then Sharrkan felt her shiver. "What's wrong?"

"I...I feel cold..." Her brow knitted in mixed pain and confusion, as if she didn't expect to feel this way.

Without letting go of her hand, Sharrkan pulled her into his arms. He cradled her in his embrace, her head resting against his chest. "Better?" he asked.

Yamuraiha smiled and made a weak nod. Sharrkan never slackened his hold on her and held her close. He pressed a tender kiss on her forehead and buried his face into her hair. Yamuraiha wanted to kiss him back, but her failing strength made her settle for pressing her cheek against his warm skin.

Time seemed to stop, but both of them knew it had to go on, and so will her life. Finally, the rise and fall of her chest slowed to a stop, and the only woman Sharrkan ever loved never opened her eyes again. The greatest swordsman of Sindria felt his heart break into pieces that'd never mend, and wept like a baby.


	2. Burn Baby Burn

**Halves of a Whole (2)  
****Burn Baby Burn**

Sharrkan was in his element, and in front of a large crowd, to boot. Times like this made him feel so alive. Grinning widely in triumph, he struck a proud pose in front of the minced Southern sea creature.

"Divide it fairly amongst yourselves!" The master swordsman of Sindria saluted the cheering crowd with a showy flash of his black scimitar.

Yamuraiha shook her head. "Show off."

The genius magician didn't care so much about seizing the glory of the hunt all for herself, but the way Sharrkan flaunted around in his arrogance never failed to irritate her. She would've tolerated him much more, if not actually like him, if he had a good dose of tact and humility. She hopped off of her staff to land nimbly next to Sinbad.

"There you have it," the Sindrian king said. "This woman will be your instructor in magic, Aladdin."

Yamuraiha turned to get a proper look at the three newcomers.

The youngest of them, a blue-haired boy wearing a turban on his head and a flute around his neck, ogled at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Oh..."

She reckoned this must be the Magi everyone had been mentioning. Coming face-to-face with such a privileged and powerful individual made a sudden shyness sweep over her. She managed a tiny smile in greeting. "Hello, I'm Yamuraiha. I don't know if I could be much use to you, but please ask me whatever you like."

Aladdin toddled toward her with uneasy steps. Then he threw himself forward with a huge grin. "Hello there!"

She realized with horror that both his body and his words were aimed not at her, but at her bust. Aladdin landed right into her cleavage, evidently in a state of utter euphoria as he fondled her chest.

Sharrkan saw this and stormed over with his hand outstretched. "Hey, what do you think you're-"

Yamuraiha had it. "_Cut it out!_" She shouted. Her anger flared in the form of magic-induced steam. Aladdin rolled away on the ground like a roll, hot and fresh out of an oven of rage. Sharrkan yelped as he yanked his hand away. She burned him right at the moment he had grabbed Aladdin. Talk about bad timing.

"Yowch! That hurt, you crazy woman!" Sharrkan cried.

No trace of sympathy crossed her face even as he scrunched his eyes shut and cradled his hand.

"That's what you get for trying to grope me."

"Wh-what?"

"You've got some nerve. I didn't think you'd stoop this low, Sharrkan, but every day you amaze me by proving me wrong."

"I was trying to get the little perv off of you," he retorted. "Give me some credit."

Yamuraiha only scowled and turned her nose up. It was obvious she didn't believe him, much to his anger and dismay.

Alibaba went down on his knees to inspect his friend. "Aladdin, are you okay?" The Balbadd prince jerked his hands back. "Aah, hot!"

"I'm soaking wet," Aladdin breathed as he sat up.

"Drama queen. It's just steam, you know." Yamuraiha felt all respect and admiration for the Magi go up in smoke. So much for first impressions. She pulled up her ruffled sleeves and struck her staff against the ground. "And here I was feeling nervous because you're a Magi. You're just a little pervert. You do that again, and I'll boil all the liquid in your body. Got that?"

Aladdin shrank away and quivered with fear. "You look like such a kind and gentle person, but you're really not at all."

"You got that right," Sharrkan said through gritted teeth. It wasn't just his hand that burned. Sharrkan fumed inside, his day ruined by this mishap. He really had meant to help Yamuraiha, but of course she wouldn't see it. She always expected the worst in him. As he turned away, several Sindrians approached him to praise his swordsmanship, but he couldn't bring himself to return a smile and cheer up.

Sharrkan remained in a foul mood even as Maharajan commenced. He decided to partake in what most men would do at a party: drink up the alcohol and pile his spot with beautiful women.

Unfortunately, that did little to lift his mood. Aladdin seemed fine as he ate, smiled and laughed with Alibaba and Morgiana. Sharrkan frowned as he looked down at his hand. It still stung and burned red. Aladdin was a Magi with limitless magoi at his disposal; maybe that was how he had healed from Yamuraiha's outburst so quickly. Sharrkan, with his pitifully minuscule amount of magoi, couldn't say the same for himself.

"Damn, it still hurts," he muttered.

A dark-haired woman overheard and implored him with pouting lips and eyes of coy pity. "Poor Sharrkan, want me to make it feel better?" She reached out to take his hand but he pulled it closer to his chest.

"Another drink or two and I'll be numb enough to forget about it."

He lifted a half-filled goblet to guzzle down its contents, then his heart sunk when he saw Yamuraiha approaching him. There was no telling how things turned out whenever the two came in contact with each other. Most of the time it didn't end well. He was hardly keen on getting his day ruined by her even further. Out of instinct he drew his feet closer together and flitted his good hand over his sword. She stopped two steps across from him and peered down with a frown. Sharrkan expected another verbal whiplash from her. He braced himself for the incoming attack. What she said next took him by surprise.

"Let me see your hand."

He hunched his shoulders and quirked an eyebrow. "What are you gonna do? Roast it some more till I can serve it up for the festival's dinner?"

"Spare me your sass. Just give me your hand."

At her sharp insistent command, he reluctantly did as she asked. The angry light in her eyes dimmed as she took his burned hand into hers. Yamuraiha's touch was surprisingly soft and gentle. He couldn't believe these were the same hands that would yank his hair and claw at his clothes whenever they got into petty fights. Still, the former Heliohaptian prince failed to bite back a wince. She tsked as she turned over his hand and inspected his palm.

"That bad, huh? I guess your low magoi is to blame. Aladdin got his whole body steamed and he seems just fine."

"You don't need to tell me, woman. I already know all that."

"Be quiet and let me help you."

With her free hand Yamuraiha summoned a small ball of water and let it pool over his hand. He sucked in a wary breath, but found the water to be cool and soothing. It glowed bright blue as Yamuraiha imbued it with rejuvenating properties.

The magician didn't lift her eyes as she continued to hold his hand and heal it. "Sharrkan...if you really meant to pull Aladdin off of me, I owe you an apology and my gratitude. I shouldn't have been so quick to burn you too. I'm sorry, and thank you."

Sharrkan hadn't the faintest idea how to respond to that. He struggled to form words, and when opened his mouth to speak, she thrust up a finger to shush him. "If it turns out that you go against the benefit of my doubt and had the same dirty idea, I'll leave it up to whatever god or gods you believe in to strike you down when the time comes. Good night." She released his hand, turned on her heel and promptly marched away.

He stared at his hand, which no longer stung and returned to its usual dark-skinned hue. Then he stared after her with wide eyes. He paid no heed to the women that returned to his spot and pressed themselves against his sides. He had survived yet another day with the woman he loathed and admired all at once.


	3. Love the Way You Lie

**Short summary: Sharrkan helps Yamuraiha cope with ending an abusive relationship.**

* * *

**Halves of a Whole (3)  
****Love the Way You Lie**

Remnants of an early morning rain shower dripped from the brim of Yamuraiha's hat. The tears, however, remained frozen on her face. She didn't bother to wipe her cheeks dry. She folded her arms across her chest and pressed on, determined to hit the bed as soon as she reached the warmth and familiar comfort of her room. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and never wake up.

Her feet made no sound as she ducked away from the shaded hall and crossed the courtyard. Something flashed across the corner of her eye. She dared to look up. She saw the glint of a sword first, then the man who owned it. The magician bit back a groan of frustration.

Sharrkan. Of course she had to run into _him_, of all people. He was a morning person, always up for early sword practice at the crack of dawn. She had forgotten that until now.

Yamuraiha tugged at the brim of her hat and kept her head down, quickening her pace and pretending she hadn't seen him. Sharrkan did not mirror her actions. She didn't think her heart could sink any lower, but it sunk all the more as she heard his footsteps coming closer and louder.

He hailed her with a smug greeting: "You're up early. First time for everything, huh?"

She didn't reply with a snide retort of her own. She kept going as if she didn't hear him. Expecting the usual response, Sharrkan didn't like being ignored.

"Hey, what's up with you?"

His arm snapped forward to grab her wrist. She flinched and whirled around, eyes flashing. He saw fear, open and honest-to-god fear. It surprised him. Frightened him a little, even.

It made him rephrase his question: "Wow, what happened to you?"

With them face to face he got a better look at her. He saw a large cut on her lower lip, dried blood on her chin, and a bruise so big and purple it made her right eye swollen shut. Even the large witch's hat she wore couldn't hide the entire length of her disheveled hair.

She dismissed all this with a terse reply: "It's nothing."

"You expect me to believe that? Come on, tell me."

"I told you, it's nothing." She said it too quickly, out of instinct. It was so obvious; even if stone drunk on Reim's strongest wine, Sharrkan would be able to sense the lie. Right now he was perfectly sober.

Yamuraiha's good eye scrunched shut as she felt a headache resurfacing. She struggled to come up with an answer. "I...I ran into a pillar."

"Well, that pillar seems to pack quite a punch."

Frustration got the better of her. "Why do you keep asking? What's it to you?"

"Hey, just trying to look out for my fellow Sindrian general."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Go away and leave me alone."

Sharrkan reacted to her empty threat by blocking her way down the hall. He held his ground and hardened his gaze. "I'm not letting you off the hook till you tell me what's wrong. I'm not an idiot like you always say I am. There's something you're holding back. I want to know what that is."

She didn't counter his glare with her own, like she usually did. Instead she lowered her head, obscuring her whole face from view. She seemed to give up fighting him. Her bare shoulders shook.

Her voice was soft, broken. "I told him we were through."

Sharrkan stiffened. It hit him like a bolt of lightning. The guy she had been going out with. He almost forgot. Now they were not together anymore. What happened- Wait. Now it made sense.

His voice went quiet with horror. "He...he did this to you?"

She couldn't answer. All she could muster was a weak nod. Something in his proud, hard heart broke when she dissolved into earnest sobs before his eyes. Sharrkan pulled her into his arms and held her there against his chest. She didn't push him away. Tears kept flowing, like the rain around them.

Her voice was muffled against his tunic. "I couldn't hit back. I didn't dare. I was too scared. I just took the hits and name-calling and I ran away. I'm pathetic."

Sharrkan gripped her shoulders, pulling back a little to look down at her. "Yamuraiha, listen to me. You are _not_ pathetic. What you did back there took serious guts. He thinks he has power over you and that's why he beats you, but you stood up for yourself and that's not an easy thing to do. You are brave. So damn brave. I'm proud of you."

It shocked her to hear the sincerity ringing in his voice. He continued to hold her, swaying a little in place, rocking her like a baby. Burying her face into his shoulder made her hat slip off. It hit the floor with a dull wet slap, stirring the two from their reverie. Sharrkan stooped down to pick it up. Then he draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Come on," he said gently. "Let me take you back to your room."

Yamuraiha didn't resist as he guided her inside. She blinked tears out of her eyes and fumbled for the key to unlock her door. He followed her in; she didn't push him away and order him to stay out. He set her hat on her desk. She sank into bed without a word, clearly exhausted and in sore need of solace to herself.

"You want something for your face?" He asked. "A cold wet towel, maybe?"

"No...not now. I'm tired. I just want to sleep."

He nodded. He wondered if she would use any water magic, or some lotion she made herself, to cover up her wounds later. He had no doubt she would; she'd never hear the end of it if Sinbad and the other generals found out.

"Sharrkan?"

"Yeah?"

"...Thank you."

"Sure thing." Yamuraiha's eyes fluttered shut and soon her chest rose and fell with even breaths, falling deep into sleep. Out of sheer impulse, he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. She didn't stir. Sharrkan made no sound as he crept away and shut the door behind him. Only then he clenched a fist in anger. Sword practice would have to wait.

"I'll give him a piece of my mind," he muttered through gritted teeth. "I'm gonna kick that jerk's ass so hard. I'll make him regret with every second of pain that he ever hurt her."

He lived up to his oath. Sharrkan emerged from the house of the offender grimly victorious and sporting bloody fists. The Heliohaptian swordsman couldn't deny a savage sort of satisfaction from smashing that man to a bruised pulp, leaving him a sniveling mess begging for mercy when he had been threatening Sharrkan only a minute earlier. Of course he wouldn't tell her. All she had to know was that she could breathe and take it easy; she'd never be threatened or beaten by that man ever again.

Back in Yamuraiha's bedroom, she laid still and asleep, with a faint blush on her cheeks. It wasn't from a fever. She felt that kiss from Sharrkan. Somehow it was all her broken heart needed to be whole again.


	4. Don't Leave Me This Way

**Short summary: Yamuraiha finds out about her one-night stand with Sharrkan and she is _not_ happy.**

* * *

**Halves of a Whole (4)  
****Don't Leave Me This Way**

Yamuraiha stirred and blinked open heavy eyes. She moaned between gritted teeth. Tired muscles screamed in protest as she fought to sit up. Gravity did not want to agree with her this morning. Her head felt like she kept a rock caged in her skull, a rock that pounded at the temples and threatened her to set it free. She gave up and let her head fall back into the pillows.

Someone stirred beside her. Wait, someone?

Her eyes flew wide. Then she hissed, "Oh _shit_!"

The man she loathed with every fiber of her being, hated with the passion of a thousand splendid suns, somehow ended up in her bed asleep. And buck-ass naked. He rolled over, his tousled white hair falling over closed eyes and a smirk spread across his face as he crooned, "Mmm baby, let's do it one more time. You and me..."

Her hand whipped out to slap Sharrkan in the face.

"Oww! What the...?"

"Get out, get out, get _out_! Off of my bed _now_!"

At her panicked screams, he stumbled out in a daze. "Jeez woman, what got your panties up in a bunch?"

She stiffened. Her underwear was literally across the room, where he had tossed it last night. "Did you really have to ask it like that?" She fixed him with a scowl that could cook rare steak. "I'll tell you what's wrong, in case it isn't obvious: you slept with me!"

He had dragged the blanket along with him. She chucked a pillow at his bare chest. "For God's sake, put some clothes on."

He whirled around to forage for his tunic amid the messy bedroom, giving her a generous view of his buttocks. Yamuraiha's face flushed red. Her eyes screwed shut and she turned away in embarrassment. She didn't open them until she heard the bathroom door close.

Sharrkan changed into his clothes as fast as he could, relieved to elude her wrath even if only for a short time. He tried hard not to think about it, but memories of last night flooded back into his mind anyway, filling him with warmth and tingling pleasure.

Now he remembered. Every dirty little detail. He blushed at the thoughts and fought back a gleeful grin. They drank, they talked, and they spent the night in her bed. He guessed they spent it well and good, because every muscle in his abdomen ached every time he moved. The same kind of ache he got from day-long sword practice. Did he really go down on her that hard and for that long?

Yamuraiha sat in bed alone, and feeling sore all over. It made her ashamed to think for even a second that it felt good. Tears pooled in her eyes and ran down her face. Despite her efforts to control herself she devolved into a blubbering, emotional wreck. She buried her face into the blankets and sobbed.

Sharrkan cracked open the bathroom door and peeked through, careful not to stick his head out too far. He didn't want to get hit again. If he hoped to come out finding her in a better mood, he was sorely mistaken.

"Yamuraiha? Hey, you okay?"

He picked up her tunic from the floor and offered it to her. He nudged her shoulder. She grabbed it from him but didn't change into it. Instead she used it as more fabric to hide behind. She said nothing for what seemed like forever. Sharrkan tensed and waited.

Finally her reply came out muffled: "I swear, if I find out you knocked me up, I'll _kill_ you."

"You might not want that in the long run. Sinbad and Sindria need both of us. Besides, I can be there for you."

Yamuraiha hunched her bare shoulders. "I take care of myself, thank you very much. I've been doing that for as long as I can remember." Tears sprang to her eyes again. "I have no one and I've always been alone."

"It doesn't have to be that way forever."

"What do you mean?"

"What I said earlier."

"About you being there for me? Yeah right." Her voice rose with each second. "You'll do what every guy does in this messed up situation. You're just going to run away. You'll leave me to wallow in my own heartbreak and tears. You'll go back to swinging around that stupid sword of yours like you don't give a-"

"Yamuraiha, stop. I _do_ give a damn, okay? And I won't run away."

What had been shouts before was now a shaky whisper. "You...you won't?"

"I'm done doing that." He tasted bitterness in his mouth when he remembered his parents and his older brother Armakan, all fed up with his failures and wanted nothing to do with the rest of his life. He met her eyes, eyes filled with panic and loneliness. "I know what it's like to be abandoned. I pretend I'm okay, but deep down it hurts. I won't give you that same pain."

Her eyes still swam in tears, but he saw her cheeks mellow as she made a small smile.

"Are we really in this together?" she asked. "Whatever happens?"

"Yeah. I'll never leave you, Yamuraiha. That's a promise."

Last night was a stupid mistske. But at least they could go through the consequences of that stupid mistake together. She decided then that maybe she didn't hate him so much after all.


	5. Life's Too Short

**Short summary: Yamuraiha's inner turmoil about her mortality and feelings for Sharrkan.**

**Halves of a Whole (5)  
****Life's Too Short**

If she had a chance for a longer, better life, she would wish nothing more than to get closer to Sharrkan. Contrary to her appearance, she hated fighting with him. All she's doing is putting up an act. Every jibe, insult, push, pull, and smug smirk to bring him down hurt her too. She didn't enjoy being mean. A bitch, even. But it was all she could do to push herself away from him, to keep a distance from the man she loved. They had to remain rivals, perhaps friends, and nothing more. Love would only make the parting all the more unbearable. It'd break his heart the moment she drew her last breath.

So when she declared to everyone she fancied men with beards, she knew quite well that Sharrkan in turn fancied her, and she knew that he could never grow one. Seeing his insecurity pained her, even as she masked it under a flush on her cheeks and behind one too many cups of wine. It didn't help that Pisti and Hinahoho would try to tease her with frequent updates of Sharrkan's futile struggles. She couldn't help laughing at hearing how Sharrkan plotted to steal his own brother's lengthy goatee. Armakan Amun-Ra would be most displeased. Perhaps if Sharrkan actually trekked to Heliohapt and back, she wouldn't live long enough to see the result. The thought sobered her quicker than a bucket of ice-cold water.

'Don't fall for me, Sharrkan. Stop trying. It will only hurt us both.'


	6. Call Me, Beep Me

**Short summary: After becoming rulers of their own countries, Sharrkan and Yamuraiha continue their fights via shell phone.**

**Halves of a Whole (6)  
****Call Me, Beep Me**

Years have passed. Some things have changed, and some have not. The torch had been passed down to a new generation of leaders, many of them proud to have pledged their loyalty to a great man like Sinbad in years past.

One such leader, Sharrkan, lounged in his throne, nestled against the huge cobra curled at his torso. He reigned as the new king of Heliohapt and the kingdom under him prospered. Things were going his way. Adorned in crown jewels, surrounded by lovely women...Sharrkan frowned at this and took it back. Something was missing. No, someone.

Yamuraiha wasn't here.

The realization sobered him despite the wine he had been swigging. His frown deepened. 'Man, I kind of missed the days she'd piss me off,' he thought.

Her annoying face, her annoying voice, those annoying boasts of hers claiming that magic is better than swords...strangely enough, he did miss all of that.

Sharrkan stroked his chin. 'I wonder if she's thinking of me right now...of how annoying I am to her.' The speculation made him crack a grin. He pulled out his phone and called her. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty. How may I help you?"

Yamuraiha sounded guarded, polite, almost unsure, as if wondering if Sharrkan had called for serious business or just for the heck of it. Today he had chosen the latter.

He burst out laughing. "Wow, you sound so weird."

"Sh-Sharrkan-!"

"Yeah, that's more like it. I'm still not used to the whole 'Your Majesty' bit. Makes me feel old." He swore that even continents apart, he could see Yamuraiha roll her eyes. He loved getting her flustered, which wasn't all that hard to do.

"Well, what do you want?"

Sharrkan shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant. "Oh, nothing. Just bored."

"I'm sure there are other people you'd rather talk to."

"Well, I've got a question just for you."

"What is it?"

"Are you still single?"

"Wha-?" He heard a huff. "That's none of your business."

"As the king of Heliohapt, I command you to tell me."

"As the leader of Magnostadt, I can keep my mouth shut if I damn well please."

Her retort sent him into a fit of snickers. "You're too much. Come on, are you single or not?"

"I-I am, okay? Can you shut up now?"

He wasn't laughing at her. He laughed out of relief. Sharrkan wiped tears from his eyes. He knew he could count on her honesty. She had always been a very poor liar.

"Yamuraiha, don't ever change." He ended that on a cryptic note before she could reply. Sharrkan lowered the phone, a smile playing on his lips.


End file.
